


Annie Kelly HCs

by Sammys_Rose



Series: Adventures of Annie Kelly [1]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:10:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammys_Rose/pseuds/Sammys_Rose
Summary: Meet my Newsies OC Annie





	Annie Kelly HCs

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I know I haven't updated Perfect in FOREVER (I swear it's coming, just very slowly). I recently discovered Newsies, though and it kind took over my life. I did Newsies OC Week on Tumblr in May so I thought I'd share what I wrote for it here!

Annie & Jack

  * She's Jack's twin sister
  * He's 4 minutes older
  * He LOVES to tease her
  * Calls her Little Sister just to bug her
  * They're inseparable, though
  * Like, seriously, BESTIES
  * He will beat anyone who messes with his little sis
  * Can't tell they're twins by looking at them.
  * Jack has their father's hair/eyes/skin tone while Annie is a blue eyed ginger like their mom



 

Personality

  * S A S S Y
  * Total snark queen
  * Super sweet too, though
  * Cares so much about her friends
  * Makes sure they're all happy and healthy
  * Will kick their asses if need be



 

Annie and the Newsies

  * These ridiculous boys are crazy about this girl
  * She loves  them just as much
  * Mother hens the hell out of them all
  * They all jokingly call her “Ma” when she does
  * Besides Jack, Crutchie and Albert are her best friends
  * She and Albert get mistaken for siblings A LOT (It's the red hair)
  * Alternates selling with Jack, Crutchie, Albert, and Race
  * Could outsell them all on her own (except maybe Jack)
  * Loves hanging out with her boys
  * Has a tiny MASSIVE crush on Davey



 

Random Facts

  * Her full name is Mary Anne Kelly
  * Only Jack can get away with calling her Mary Anne
  * Race tried once
  * She tackled him
  * Jack had to pull her off
  * Always wears her hair in two braids
  * L O V E S books and music
  * Can't paint like her brother, so she writes
  * Wants to be a novelist
  * Still has nightmares from being in The Refuge
  * Crawls into bed with Jack when she does
  * He just wraps her in his arms and plays with her hair until she falls asleep         
  * Really talented singer



**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate kudos and comments! Come talk to me on Tumblr @thecaptainsgingersnap


End file.
